


Not Helping Aphrodite

by RandonsThought25



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase is a Good Friend, Aphrodite turn Percy into a girl, Jason is Bisexual, Many don't know that Percy and Penny are the same person, Nico still likes Percy, Other, Percy can sing, Percy is crushing on Jason and Nico, Percy rename herself to Persephone or Penny for short, Percy want to be a girl, Poseidon is a loving dad, Sally is Percy's biggest supporter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandonsThought25/pseuds/RandonsThought25
Summary: Percy is unhappy with being a boy so when the goddess love, lust and sexual offered him the chance to be a girl. He take it.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one   
Percy pov 

It was another day at Camp Half-Blood and Annabeth and I were sitting on the sand watching the waves of the sea. 

'Hey Percy.' Annabeth said slowly. 

'What's up wise girl?' I smiled sweetly. 

'Are you okay? You keep zoning out when you look at my eyes.' Annabeth said look concerned. 

'Oh . . . Um . . . Yes I'm fine.' I said nervously. 

'Percy, what's up with you? Please tell me.' Annabeth was practically begging for the truth now, which broke my heart. 

'I couldn't if you knew what I was really thinking, you would hate me forever.' I said my nervousness turning into misery. 

'I could never hate you Percy. Just tell me what's wrong?' Annabeth seem to be on the verge of tears. 

'I'm sorry, I can't.' And with that I ran into the sea and swam out as far as I could until I couldn't hear Annabeth screaming my name. 

The truth was: when I look into her eyes I saw two other different pairs eyes as well as her own eyes. One pair was like melted dark chocolate and the other pair were electric blue. And I was wondering what it would be in her shoes or rather her gender. After what felt like hours I went back to my cabin. 

'Percy?' Nico's voice called as he knocked on the door. But I tried to ignore it. 

'Percy if you're in there open up.' Jason called to me. Again I try to ignore them. I silently cursed the Goddess of love. 

Why would she make me fall for an amazing girl. Then make me crush on two hot, great guys. At the same time making me so, so confused about my own gender. 

IT'S NOT FAIR!!


	2. chapter two

Chapter two   
Annabeth pov 

Percy been acting so strange lately. It's really worrying me. I mean he look at my eyes, it's like he's trying to picture someone else's eyes not mine. Oh gods please don't tell me he has fallen for someone else. What can I do? What if he has? I know I'll talk to Piper, she is a child of Aphrodite. Maybe she can help me. 

'Hey, Annabeth. Are you alright?' Piper said when she saw me walking to me. 

'I'm not sure and I need your help.' I replied trying to keep the worry, unsure and sadness out of my voice. 

'Why? What's wrong?' Piper cheerfulness was replaced by concern and worry. 

'Well Piper as a child of Aphrodite you can sense love right?' I asked trying to stay clam. 

'Yeah most children of Aphrodite can. So what do you need?' Piper asked sounded confused now. 

'Can you sense if Percy has fallen for someone else?' I said scarred of the answer. 

'No I can't sense anything. But I will tell you if I do.' She smiled reassuring. 'But why would you think that?' 

I told her about what happened on the beach. 

'Oh I see.' Piper said slowly. 'I will keep an eye on him for you. But maybe you should talk to him.' 

'Okay. Thanks Piper.' I said and left.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three   
Percy pov 

I was laying in bed thinking about my love and two crushes. Sometimes I wish, I was normal, I wish I could just love one person and I wish I was happy in my own skin. I wanted to cry. I was so messed up, it all sucked. 

'Percy?' Annabeth called as she walked in. 

'Hey, wise girl.' I said a little enthusiastically. 

'Percy.' She started. 'Are you cheating on me?' 

'What!? No of course not!' I cried a little unsuited.

'I wasn't talking physically. I meant are you cheating on me emotionally. Like have you fallen for someone else?' Annabeth explained wording her sentence carefully. 

I didn't know what to say so I decided to tell the truth ever through she might kill me or hate me forever.'

'It's a lots more complication then that.' I signing. 

'How is it more complication? Percy please just tell me what's wrong with you?' Annabeth said starting to tear up. 

'I'm thinking I'm transgender.' I said looking at the floor. I didn't want look into Annabeth's eyes only to see hatred or discussed. 

'You mean you feel like a girl?' Annabeth asked sounding shocked. 

'Y-yes.' I stammered. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, it was just scared. I know there was a good chance of me losing you as my girlfriend. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lose you as my friend too. I mean I do love you.' I said all this feeling out in the open. 

Either of us spoke for a few minutes so I took up the rest of my courage and asked: 'Annabeth do you hate me now.' 

This question seem to shock Annabeth more then the truth. 'Percy I could never hate you!!' She exclaimed. 

'Really? You really mean that Annabeth?' I asked looking up at her with big hopeful eyes. 

'Yes, I mean that you seaweed brain.' She laughed at me and I smiled too. 

'So what dose this information mean for us?' I asked. 'I mean do you want to break up with me or not.'

'Percy, I love you, I really do. But if you're confused about your own gender then maybe being in a relationship is not the best thing right now.' Annabeth said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'You're right as always just tell me, we can still be friends, I can't lose you-' 

She laughed again cutting me off. 'You could never lose me as your friend. But if you go for any surgeries you will let me be one of the first to know'

'You know you be the first after my mum.' We hugged and Annabeth walked out of my cabin.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four  
Percy pov 

After Annabeth left I felt a little more ease with the truth.

'I'm really lucky to have a friends like her.' I said to myself. 

'Yes. I suppose you are.' Said a voice behind me, making me jumped. A woman with features that kept change so she seem attractive to me. 

'Lady Aphrodite.' I said politely I never really liked the goddess but I knew better then to be a jerk to her. 

'Hello Percy.' She said smiling. 'I would like to talk to you if I may.' 

'Of course my lady. Do you need a quest done or something else like that?' I asked really confused about what she wanted to talk to me. 

'I wish to talk to your confusion with your gender.' She clarified. 

'Oh!' I could feel myself going red. 'Why do you want to me about that?' 

'Because I want to give you a test-run of being a girl yourself.' 

'A test-run? You mean like a try-out' I asked debating whether I should feel freaked out or not. 'You want to turn me into a girl?'

'Exactly what I mean Percy! You have until tonight to make up your mind. After the campfire before you go to bed say my name and tell me your choice. ' Aphrodite explained before I could say anything she disappeared in a puff of pink and perfume. 

I sat on my bed and wonder to myself.

'Do I want to be a girl?'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
Percy pov 

After lunch I sat by the lake thinking about the choice I had to make.

'Hi Percy.' I heard three different voice call. I turned and saw Annabeth, Piper and Hazel. 

'You three got good timing, I need some girl advice.' I said a bit nervous.

'Since when do you need girl advice?' Piper asked clearly confused. 

'Well I had a visit from you mother today.' I started looking at Piper. 'And she offered me a choice.' 

'What is this choice?' Hazel asked intrigued. 

'She offered me the chance to be a girl.' I said a little scared of Piper's and Hazel's reaction. 

'What did you say?' Annabeth asked me before the other two could say anything. 

'I don't say anything. She told me I have until I go to bed to make up my mind.' I said wondering about what would happen if I did take this chance. 

'Why would you want to become a girl?' Hazel asked. 

'Because I feel a-a girl.' I said trying not to stutter. 

'So you want to be a girl?' Piper asked. 

I nodded and the three girls hugged me. 

'One more question.' Hazel said. 'If you became a girl what do we call you?' 

'Penny.' I said smiled. 'But I think I should IM my mum. I'll talk to you girls later.' 

'Bye Percy!' 

I walked to my cabin to call mum. 

Once in cabin, I walked to the fountain, placed a gluten free, sugar free cupcake, some rainbow paper flowers (which I had made so they weren't the best) as well as two golden drachmas.

'My dear Iris goddess of the prettiest rainbows please accept my offering and show me my mother Sally Jackson.' 

It seem Iris likes my offering because not two minutes later I saw my mum's bedroom. With mum and Paul sitting on the bed. 

'Hi mum.' I called 'Hi Paul.' 

'Percy! Are you okay?' mum asked me worried. 

'Yes, I'm fine.' I replied. 'But I could use your opinion on something.' 

'What's up Percy?' Paul asked kindly. 

I told them about the offer. Praying they wouldn't find me too offensive. 

'Is this something you want Percy?' Mum asked smiling in her reassuring way. 

'Yes mum but . . . ' I said looking uncertainly at Paul and all my fears find their way out. 'But I'm not sure what I will say. I mean what would I tell everyone? The truth? And what if they think I'm a freak? Or do I say I'm someone new? And what would dad think?!'

'Oh Percy.' Mum started. 'It's up to you what you do. But if you choice to take this opportunity just remember that Paul and I love you very much. And so does Poseidon. If you want to say you are someone new then I won't take any offence for that choice. Or if you what to say you are Percy Jackson turn into a girl by a goddess then I'll support you.' 

I couldn't help but smile, my mother truly is the most amazing woman I know. She puts up with a ton of dangerous things over the years and with this, she's still willing to stand by me and smile. Which made my decision so much easier. Paul was standing next to mum nodding and smiling encouragingly. 

'Thank you so, so much!' I said tears trying to fall. 'I love you guys.' 

'We love you too.' Mum said smiling. 'Now you will IM me the moment you can, okay?' 

'Yes mum I will.' I smiled. 'Bye mum, bye Paul.' 

'Bye honey.' Mum smiled. 

'Talk to you soon.' Paul said. 

Smiling mum and I both waved our hands over the mist and the image disappeared. 

'Well that's one problem solved.' I grinned.


	6. Chapter six

Percy pov 

It was an hour or two before dinner when I heard a knock at my door.

'Come on.' I called out. 

The door opened and Piper, Hazel and Annabeth walked in. 

'Hey, did you talked to your mum.' Piper asked me brightly. 

'And what did have to sat about this whole situation?' 

I couldn't but role my eyes at them but I had to hand it to them, they had great timing. Considering I still needing some help. Girly help. 

'Well yes, I have IM my mum, I told her truth and my reasons why I was uncertain whether I should talk the offer but mum was able to convince me that I should take it so did Paul!' I smiled. 

'So you going to stick with the name Jackson?' Annabeth asked me with an amused smile. 

'Yep.' I grinned. 

'So you will be Penny Jackson.' Hazel asked thoughtfully. 'Won't anyone be suspicious?' 

'I don't think so. I mean Jackson is a common name.' I started. 'So I'm going say name is Persephone Jackson. But I'm just going to tell people I prefer Penny.' 

'Wow you have thought of everything.' Annabeth said a little impressed. 

'Not everything. And I need your need.' 

'Help? Help with what?' Piper asked looking somewhere between curious and confused. 

'Well from tomorrow on-wards. I'm going have the body of a girl and I don't exactly have nothing I could wear as a girl. So I need some clothes.' I said with and "well-duh-expression" on my face. 'And I want your help picking out some clothes.' 

Annabeth looking thoughtful, Hazel looked intrigued and Piper looking excited. 

'Do you have a style in mind?' Piper asked. 

'I was thinking maybe punk or girly-girl. I'm not sure.' I replied waiting for them to laugh.

Hazel tilted her head to one side. 'I can see you as a girly-girl.' She said thoughtfully. 'Not sure about the punk style though. 

'I have to agree with Hazel.' Annabeth said giggling slightly. 'You would look great as a girly-girl.' 

'Girly-girl it is then!' Piper announced. 'Now do you have any colours in mind?' 

'Purple, blue and light green.' I said without any hesitation in my voice. 

'Would you prefer dresses and skirts or trousers?' Piper asked. 

'Both, I said getting a little unsure. 

'Blouse or t-shirt?' Piper asked. 

'You know what I let you decide on the clothes but I want those three colours.' I said. 

Piper smiled. 'Okay I'll go and see what I can rustle up but it would be easier if we knew what size you are going to be.' 

'Maybe we could try to summon your mother asked her.' I suggested. 

'Yeah, we will try after dinner.' Annabeth agreed. 

'Okay, but what do we do in the meantime?' Hazel asked smiling. 

'You could go and kiss Frank.' I suggested with a teasing smiled. 

'Yeah and Piper could go and snog Jason.' Annabeth agreed with a giggle. 

Both Piper and Hazel turn bright red. 

'Or we could play match-maker with you Annabeth.' Hazel suggested wiggling her eyebrows. 

'Yeah you and Percy could do that. And I'll go looking for some clothes for Penny for the morning.' Piper said recovering her wits. 

'I'm game.' I said. We grinned at Annabeth who was going completely red. 'So we should start with each cabin and see who is the most suitable for Annabeth then you Annabeth with put your 2p in.'

Hazel and I pulled Annabeth onto my bed while Piper run in. 

After three quarters of an hour of teasing Annabeth and making dumb suggestions about who she could date, Piper returned. 

'Well, I've got some idea of what we can stick you in from tomorrow on-wards, but we still don't know what your size id going to be.' Piper said. 

'I guess, we could try to summon Aphrodite now instead of after dinner.' Annabeth said. 

'Yeah, maybe she can give you dating tips.' I sniggered. 

'You're being mean Percy.' Hazel chided. 

'Oh, I'm only playing. Come on, let's try summoning the great goddess of love.' I said trying to sound dramatic and equalling the three laughing at me. 

'Well, I'm glad you think I'm great Perseus.' A woman spoke behind me. 

'Mother.' Piper greeted. 

'Lady Venus.' Hazel smiled sweetly. 

'Aphrodite.' Annabeth said shortly. 

'My lady,' I said. 'We just wanted to know what size I would be if I was a girl.' 

'Oh, that's very forward thinking of you Perseus. So I take you will be taking up my offer?' The goddess asked. I nodded and she said: 'I would say you would be the same size as my dear daughter Drew.' 

'Okay.' Piper said calmly. 'Way to throw Percy in the deep end mum.' 

'I thought it was what he would like it.' Replied Aphrodite but there was a clear snigger on her lips. 

I looked at Piper and asked: 'Do I want to know?' 

'Drew had the biggest breast in the camp.' Piper answered. 

'So you're saying I'm going to struggle.' I said thoughtfully. 'Sounds like a challenge to me.' 

'That's very interesting view.' Aphrodite said impressed. 

'Okay, thank you my lady.' I smiling. 'I just got do two more things before dinner tonight.' 

'What would that be?' Hazel asked. 

'I got to talk to Chiron and explain the situation.' I said. 'And then I have sent a letter by Hermes to my father.'

'If you like I can sent Hermes here in hour or two.' Aphrodite offered. 

'Oh that would be great, thank you.' I said with a big smiled. 

'Not a problem at all Perseus.' Aphrodite smiled and with that she was gone in a puff of pink smoke. 

'Well look like I've got a letter to write.' I said brightly. 

'Then we will leave you to it.' Piper smiled. 

And with that the three girls left and I started writing my letter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven   
Hermes pov 

I was just relaxing in a field when Aphrodite herself appear to me.

'Hey girl, you know you should really only do that for mortal men right?' I chuckled. 

'You know I enjoy being a little dramatic.' She replied smiling. 'I am here to ask a favour of you.' 

'Yeah, sure ,' I said. 'what's up?' 

'Could you pop to Camp Half-Blood? Perseus had a letter for his father.' 

'Yeah, that's not a problem.' I said. 'I'll pop over there in a bit.' 

'Thank you Hermes.' she said. 

Half an hour later I appeared at the Poseidon cabin and hero of Olympus, finishing something on his bed. 

'Hello cousin Hermes.' He said smiling. 'Hi George, hi Martha.' 

'Hello dear.' Martha said. 

'Hi, you got any rats?' George asked clearly happy that he hadn't forgotten them. 

'I was told you have a letter, you would like to sent.' I said. 

'Yes, could you take this to my dad please.' He asked a big smile on his face which made him sort of irresistible. 

'It would be my honour.' I said. 

'Thank you so much.' Percy replied beaming at me. 

I took the letter and disappeared and reappeared at the underwater Palace of sea god. 

'Hello Hermes.' Greeted Poseidon when he saw me. 

'Hi uncle. I have a letter for you.' I said handing it over. 

Switch point of view to Poseidon. 

I took the letter from Hermes and opened it. I started to read and the more I read the more my head spun. 

'Hey, are you alright?' Hermes asked looking concerned. 

'It's Percy.' I said trying to warp my mind around what Percy's letter had said. 'He says that Aphrodite had offered the chance be a girl. And he's taking it because he doesn't feel exactly right in his own skin.' Then I read the last part bit of the letter. 'Oh Percy!' 

'What?' Hermes asked. 

'He say he hope I'm not too disappointed in him, that he dose love me and hopes I still love him. 

'Aw your son loves you.' Hermes smiled. 

'Yes he does and I love him.' I said with a proud smile. 

'Well I've got to go. I have other letters to deliver.' Hermes said and left. 

I sat back on my thrown and thought about Percy's letter. I could not understand why he would be scared of what people would think of this situation but I can't understand why he be scared of my reaction, he's my son and I love him. So if he wants to become my daughter that doesn't mean I would see him/her differently. I hope he knows that I love him. Maybe I should pop to cabin three and tell him that.

Switch point of view to Chiron. 

I was sitting in my office relaxing when there was a knock at the door. 

'Come in.' I called out. 

The door open and Percy walked in. 

'Percy, what can I do for you?' I asked fondly. 

'A situation seem to have popped up.' He started shifting a little. 'Well Aphrodite turned up today and gave me offer that I'm going to take it.' 

'What is this offer and what does she want in return?' I asked concerned.

'She offer to change me into a girl and she had never said what she wanted in return.' Percy said still shifting and not willing to meet my eye. 

'So from tomorrow on wards you shall be a girl?' I asked looking mildly amused. 

'Yes but I want to tell at everyone that I'm going to see my mum for a week or two and when I'm a girl, I'm going to go by a different name.' Percy told me. 

'Okay, what is the name you picked yourself, do you have a background made for yourself?' I asked. 

'My name will be Persephone Jackson and no I haven't got a background story ready.' He replied. 

'Very well, does your mother know what's going on?' I asked. 

'Yeah. I've already told my mum and I sent a letter to my father so I just wanted to let you know what's going on.' Percy smiled. 

'Thank you very much Percy, I will let you prepare yourself.' I smiled back. 

Percy gave me a other smile, a grateful smile as he left.


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight  
Poseidon pov

I appeared in cabin three to find it empty so I sat on the bed and wanted. Whiled I couldn't help but think of what Percy's letter had said. How can he think that this would make me think differently of him. He is my child and I love him. Regardless id he choose to become a girl or stay a boy. I was so lost in thought that I realise the door was open and Percy standing there looking at me. 

'You got my letter then.' Percy looked so frightened and it make my heart ache a bit. 

'Yes I dad and I came here to tell you something.' I said calmly. 

My son looked more scared by the second as if thought I was going to hit him or something. 

'I came tell you that I love you regardless if you want to be girl or not.' I said looking at my son with proud and loving eyes. 

He looked up at me with hopeful, disbelieving and joyful eyes. When he spoke his voice so timed and so unlike Percy. 'You mean that dad?' 

'Yes.' I said just as quietly as I got up and hugged him tightly. 

Percy buried his face in my chest and I could feel tears soaking through my shirt and that's when I realise just how much this meant to my child. 

'I love you too dad.' He said looking up at me with tears in his eyes. 

'I'm afraid I need to go. I will see you soon my son or should I say my daughter.' I said still with a loving smile on my face. 

Percy return the smile and said: 'I understand, I look forward to it dad.' 

'I love you Percy. Never forget that.' I said. Then I disappeared. 

Switch point of view to Percy. 

After my dad left I feel a lot more confident in my decision. I was backed up by both my parents, plus my stepfather and three great girlfriends. And now I couldn't wait to become girl. So I was going to enjoy my last night as a boy. I picked out my most baggiest clothes. I have shower and changed into said clothes. 

When I heard the horn for dinner. I run to dinning pavilion and sat at the Poseidon's table. I also took twice as more food then I normally would so I could sacrifice most of it to my dad and Aphrodite, I went back to my table and started to eat. Frank, Jason, Nico, Leo, Hazel, Piper and Annabeth walked up and sat with me.

'Hey man, you burnt more of your dinner then usual.' Jason said looking consent. 'Are you alright?' 

'Yeah, I'm fine, it's just I have go see my mum for a week or two.' I said grinned at my friends. 

'Oh is something wrong with your mum?' Frank asked looking worried which I could understand given that he had lost him own mother. 

'Oh no Frank nothing bad, it's just my mum is making a big fuss about how I'm growing up and all that so she wants me closer than ever.' I said with mock annoyance in my voice and equalling Nico and Annabeth sniggering at me and getting confuse looks from the boys and the other two girl. 

'Percy make pretend to be all upset how much his mum smothers him but secretly his loves it, he is a giant child and a mamma's boy.' Annabeth giggled. 

'Really?' Jason asked me looking stunned. 'You're a mamma's boy.' 

'You never seem me with my mum.' I said blushing. 

'So we going to miss for a few weeks?' Leo asked looking down at the idea. 

'Yes sorry man.' I said suddenly feeling bad for lying but I wasn't ready to tell the truth. 

'Oh well, I'm sure we'll find something to entertain ourselves.' Hazel said looking between Leo and Frank. 

'Yeah I'm sure you all will be bored to death without me.' I said sarcastically making everyone laugh. 

'So when do you leave?' Nico asked me looking between sad and relieved. 

'Oh, in the morning.' I said. 'I'll be leaving early so I can annoy my mum by arriving before dawn.' 

'What time do you plan to get up and go?' Jason asked me. 

'Five or six in the morning.' I said with a shrug. 'Hey I said I was going to annoy her.' 

'So we go to make the most of tonight!' Leo announced. 'What should we do?' 

'We'll go to the campfire of course.' Piper said. 

'Then we should watch a movie together.' Hazel said smiling. 

'Yeah you still got a lot of cultured to catch up on.' Frank said smiling at his girlfriend. 

'But what kind of film?' Leo asked. 

'A horror.' Annabeth said. 

'No! Something romantic.' Said Piper. 

'No, comedy!' Leo yelled. 

'How about a romantic comedy.' Frank said trying compromise. 

'You're got to do kidding me.' Jason said pulling a face.

'How about something about the gods? You know what the mortals see them as' Nico said looking bored at the argument. 

'I don't mind.' Hazel said looking as bored as Nico. 

'How about a Disney movie?' I asked.

'Second!' Hazel yelled smiling. 

'Third.' Nico said making all of us look at him in surprise. 'What? I can't have a soft side. 

'I'm okay with Disney as long as we don't watch Hercules.' Jason said.

'Yeah, Disney.' Piper said smiling like a little kid. 

'Disney it is.' Annabeth said looking bored and giving me a glare. 

We finish our dinner and went our separate way, waiting for the campfire tonight.


End file.
